


The Maid

by Nicgreen214



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicgreen214/pseuds/Nicgreen214
Summary: Freddie got a new outfit she would like to show her wife, Brianna ;)
Relationships: Brian May & Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BambiRex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/gifts).



> This is smut. I never wrote fem/fem smut before so this is probably horrible and cringy.

Freddie giggles and slips on the short dress; it was a slutty maid’s outfit and it barely reached her mid-thighs. She shivers at the cold, “Brianna is going to love it.”

She tugs on her stockings and steps into Brianna’s office. She holds a duster in one hand, “Oh I’m sorry to interrupt you, Ms. May I need to clean in here.”

Brianna turns around in her chair and her eyes bug out of her head. The maid’s outfit hugged her curves just right. Squeezing her chest and showing her tiny perfect waist, “Oh Freddie, come to mama.” Brianna shudders patting her jean clad legs.

Freddie giggles softly and sits down in her lap. Brianna grabs her ass, “Good you look so good.” Brian kisses her roughly like this was going to be their last. 

Freddie groans when Brianna’s hands go underneath her skirt, her nibble fingers try to tug off her lacy panties without success. Brianna carries her into their bedroom nipping and biting at her neck marking Freddie as her own.

Freddie pants and whines as Brianna digs through their nightstand. She goes to touch herself and Brianna’s hands shot to her pinning her wrists to her chest, “Did I say you can touch yourself?”

Freddie whimpers and shakes her head, “You better be a good whore for me.” Brianna growls grinding against her.

Freddie nods, “Words.” Brianna barks.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Brianna lets her head, “Good girl.”

Freddie bucks and whines wanting friction. Brian undresses and Freddie eyes her hungrily. Brianna unlaced the top of Freddie’s dress pulling apart the fabric revealing Freddie’s plush large breasts. Her body flushes and she whines softly as Brianna sucks gingerly on one nipple playing with the other with her skilled fingers.

Brianna switches to the other breast and Freddie grabs her hair, “B-Brianna please.”

Brianna lowers her head and dips below her skirt she takes her teeth and pulls down the panties. She spreads her legs further apart and Brianna slowly teasingly licks her gingerly playing with her clit. Freddie groans and softly moans Brianna’s name.

Brianna gets up and grabs the strap on, which was a large dark thick one they got for Valentine’s Day. Freddie eyes the toy and whines softly, 

“Shh, sweetheart.” Brianna kisses her forehead, “Before we get to actually fun I got to prep you,”

Brianna grabs the lubricant and applies some on her fingers. She kisses over her chest and thighs before pushing her fingers inside of her wife. It was only two fingers enough for Freddie to feel but not enough to hurt her, “You feel so good. Nice and tight, so wet too and we barely started.”

Freddie whines and fucks herself on her wife’s fingers. She begs and pleads for more, “What, I can’t hear you?” Brianna teases.

Freddie whines, “B-Brianna I can take more, please.”

Brian slips a third finger into her. She pumps her fingers into her her, Freddie groans and wraps her legs around her as Brianna finds her g-spot, “O-Oh Brianna!~”

Brianna gets the strap on. She gets it fixed up onto herself. Brianna aligned herself to Freddie’s hole who rubs and whines against her. Bri enters Freddie gingerly watching her wife squint her eyes closed and her mouth drop open in pleasure.

Brianna thrusts into her gingerly watching her face for any signs of discomfort, “How are you feeling baby girl?” Brianna purrs, dipping her head down and kisses her jaw.

Freddie kisses her, “Fuck me harder. Come on before I make you.” 

Brianna chuckles and grabs her waist. She fucks into her hard watching as Freddie’s face twists and turns in pleasure. She moans Brianna’s name panting softly clinging to her wife. 

Freddie arches her back mouth gapping open as Brianna hits her special spot. Her toes curl as the toy digs into her g-spot. Her toes curl and she wraps her legs around her. Brianna fingers dig into her hips and the bed begins to rock underneath them. Brianna’s name was like a chant on Freddie’s lips; it aroused Brianna more. 

With a shout of her wife’s name she came undone staining the sheets and her dress. Brianna pulls out gingerly making sure not to hurt her, Freddie pants and whines sensitive and a little sore. Brianna leaves the toy in the bathroom to be cleaned and comes out with a warm rag to clean her up.

Freddie winces some and Brianna kisses her lips softly, “Hey, hey. I got you.”

Freddie pushes Brianna onto her back. Brianna’s hair formed a dark halo around her head, she felt a slow ache in her privates as Freddie lowered herself and began to dive her tongue into Brianna’s wet folds, she made sure to tease her clit too. Oh the beautiful sounds she made as she came undone by Freddie’s skillful tongue. 

Brian grabs Freddie’s hair panting and begging. She grinds herself on Freddie’s tongue loving the feeling of her wife. Freddie rubs her clit with one hand and sucks and applies soft kisses to her vagina. 

Freddie goes faster making Brianna buck and cuss her out. Her eyes roll in the back of her head and she softly calls out Freddie’s now as she cums making a mess. Freddie laps it all up edgerly making Brianna whine and blush from sensitivity.

They both lay on the bed sweaty and exhausted. They felt like they would never move again in their lives. Freddie cleans up Brianna just like the younger woman did for her moments ago and kisses her nose, “We’ll clean up later.” Freddie hums snuggling into her wife’s chest and pulls the blanket up to cover their nude bodies.

“Later indeed.” Brian hums kissing the top of Freddie’s head wrapping around her. They tangle their legs together and snuggle. Brianna lazily plays with Freddie’s hair watching as her sweet wife begins to doze off.

The two lay pressed against each other soon dozing off into blissful sleep Brianna keeps a protective hold on her beautiful wife. Maybe Freddie should wear a maids outfit more often.


End file.
